The disclosure relates generally to optical cables and more particularly to optical cables having at least two optical fiber types in which one optical fiber is larger than the other optical fiber. Optical cables have seen increased use in a wide variety of electronics, sensing and telecommunications fields. Optical cables contain or surround one or more optical communication fibers. The cable provides structure and protection for the optical fibers within the cable.